onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
King Leopold
'''King Leopold' was a kind and giving king who wished for nothing but the happiness of all who stepped foot into his kingdom. He fathered a beautiful daughter by the name of Snow White with his first wife, who perished. He then remarried Regina, who failed to love him back and who ultimately prepared a plan to murder both the king and his daughter. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} One day, during a riding lesson, Regina spots a young girl on a horse that was out of control, so Regina immediately rides over and saves her, not knowing that the young girl is the king's daughter, Snow White. Once King Leopold hears of the incident, he finds Regina and proposes to her. Despite Regina being in love with her stable boy, Daniel, her mother makes her accept. However, Snow White witnesses Regina kissing Daniel, and Regina is forced to tell her that she's running away to be with him, because even though King Leopold is a good man, Regina doesn't love him. Snow White understands, but Regina's mother tricks her into telling her the truth, and once she learns of Regina's plans, she murders Daniel and forces her to marry the king. Snow White is excited about the fact that the three of them will become a family, but Regina has other goals in mind... }} King Leopold, on a morning walk through a local beach, finds a magic lamp washed ashore. He picks it up and rubs it, only to encounter a magic genie, the Genie of Agrabah, who lived in the lamp. The Genie, rather unceremoniously, tells the King that he can ask for three wishes, with some terms and conditions. The King, already satisfied with everything he has, wishes merely for the happiness of everyone who sets foot in his kingdom, and, upon hearing of the Genie's miserable life, requests for him to be set free. The Genie is therefore released from his curse, and the King gives him the final wish in the lamp. At the castle, the Genie meets Snow White, the beautiful young daughter of King Leopold, and the saddened Queen Regina. The Genie grows fond of the Queen, and notices her depression. The Queen tells him that she knows the King will never love her as much as he loved his first wife, so she feels trapped in a rather loveless marriage. }} The Genie, to lift up her spirits, offers the Queen a small mirror, so she can see herself the way he sees her: as the fairest in all the land. The King, from reading his spouse's diary, learns that she is smitten with another man, and requests that the Genie find the identity of the person who gave her the mirror. The King then locks her up in a tower, and Henry, the Queen's father, brings his daughter a chest with two deadly vipers from the land of Agrabah. Regina tells the Genie that they are her way out, but he stops her from committing suicide, planning to use the snakes to kill the King instead. He does just this, and tells the King, in his death bed, that he is forever grateful to Leopold for having set him free, but now it is his duty to set the Queen free. The King shows repent in helping the Genie, and passes away. Following the King's untimely demise, his daugher, Snow White, seeks comfort in her stepmother, not knowing she was the one who had her father killed, and that she also plans on doing away with Snow as well. Origins The father of Snow White is often an unseen and/or minor character in the popular fairy tale, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". Generally a kind-hearted king who marries a wicked woman, following the untimely demise of his first wife (Snow's mother), the King himself perishes in almost every variation of the story, leaving Snow under the care of her evil stepmother, who turns her into a slave/maid. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Kings Category:Deceased Characters